


Tried and failed at becoming a villain so now I'm the number one hero

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, Renhyuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Renjun realizes things, Slice of Life, Superheroes, idk read this please, tell me your thoughts as well i crave validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Renjun adores Donghyuck and of course he would do anything to make his friend happy. He doesn't quite understand how that has led him to become the number one hero but if Donghyuck is happy then so is he.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 34





	Tried and failed at becoming a villain so now I'm the number one hero

Renjun had always hated the way Mr. Strongman seemed so perfect. Even when Donghyuck had introduced him to Renjun and their other friends, Renjun just knew there was something off about the guy. 

Jeno never understood why Renjun didn’t like the superhero. After all he was ranked number one in their whole country and was even in the top ten in the world. Surely he would be an amazing guy…

Wrong.

Renjun knew though. His grandmother had always told him. A Huang can feel the evil energy of another person in their knees. Of course she meant that about his grandfather whenever he didn’t bring her the biscuits she loved so much, but Renjun knew. He knew it in his knees. Strongman was a weak evil little bitch. 

So when Donghyuck told them Strongman had cheated on him with some other superhero and told Donghyuck that it was because Donghyuck just wasn’t a hero and would never truly understand him, Renjun was finally validated in his dislike for the ‘hero’. 

Donghyuck was so broken up about it and the incident even made the boy so insecure and unsure of anyone. Renjun’s bright best friend was no longer smiling brightly like the sun and thusly there was a price to pay. 

“You know what really sucks?” Donghyuck commented once, while cuddled up right between Jeno and Renjun. 

“What?” Jeno asked while Renjun pulled the boy closer to him

What he wouldn’t do to make the boy feel even a little bit better. How could someone even be that heartless as to willingly make Donghyuck upset? Renjun really just wanted his best friend to smile freely again.

“I can’t even escape him, he’s always on tv. I just wish someone would punch his pretty ass face…” Donghyuck continued on in the ways he wished harm upon strongman with Jeno listening and agreeing along. 

Renjun suddenly had an idea come to him. From beside Donghyuck Jeno looked on with horror as he could see a scheme hatching up in the great mind of Renjun. 

The thing was Renjun also had super powers. He just didn’t enjoy using them because he thought it was unnecessary for living a normal life which was what he wanted. He was strong and could fly and could control the wind element. Which at that moment only meant one thing in Renjun’s mind.

He could easily beat Donghyuck’s ex or at least make life hard for him. 

And so came into the world Lunar, the laughing boy. 

That’s what they called Renjun because even though at first Renjun had just wanted to be a villain of sorts only annoying Strongman, he had actually started helping the people at the sites where he went to pick a fight with Strongman at. 

Soon before Renjun even knew it, he had become somewhat of a hero himself even outranking Strongman himself for the position of number one in their country!

“So let me get this straight you decided to become a full time hero because you wanted to spite Strongman for hurting me?” Donghyuck asked one day after Renjun came back from helping others and just decided to lay himself over the laps of his best friends

“Isn’t he like a cat?” Jeno amused ignoring their conversation and proceeding to play with Renjun’s hair

“You feel happy only because his bony ass isn’t on your right thigh.” Donghyuck said rubbing Renjun’s tummy as though he truly were a cat

Jeno just laughed and continued playing with Renjun’s hair. Donghyuck looked at Renjun as the other stared towards the tv playing some random old movie they had seen at least six times already.

“Thank you Junnie.” Donghyuck said softly and turned his own attention towards the tv missing the big smile blooming on Renjun’s face

The thing is it’s funny but after that moment Donghyuck started looking at Renjun for a bit longer than would be called normal. It was all something Renjun just couldn’t understand what for.

Until it hit him one day while he was talking to Jeno. He figured something he had never noticed before all by himself. It was as if the universe itself spoke and told him what had been hidden in plain sight right before him. 

His true feelings for Donghyuck.

“Hey Renjun by the way the guy I told you about that I met at the coffee shop finally asked me out. Funny how he didn’t even need to become a superhero to do that. It’s crazy what people can achieve when they communicate. You know like me telling you that you might be in love with Donghyuck and you should just ask him out.” Jeno droned on speaking while Renjun had the epiphany

He might just be in love with Donghyuck.

Renjun thought about it a bit more. He thought about it while saving people. While he was getting interviewed by random people, and turning the conversation to what they would do in his position to which the reporter Mark Lee said he wasn’t sure. He thought about it a lot.

Donghyuck on the other hand had recently taken to randomly saying cryptic things which made life just so much harder for Renjun.

“Man look at me just going for heroes am I right?”

Or

“Renjun what would you do if your friend asked you out?”

Renjun just couldn’t understand the mixed signals he was getting from the universe.

Hopefully though the universe provided Renjun with someone who completely understood his inner turmoil. 

“And so you see, like, I can’t believe at first that I even have the ability to love. And like, I love him? I mean I love him! But he is so bright and beautiful. I mean I am too of course, but like he is THE guy. To add to all this… How am I supposed to tell if he likes me? I mean I am a catch but like I don’t know. Confessing to my best friend… Risky and scary.” Renjun told Mark Lee the reporter

“You just diffused a situation with thirteen SUPER villains who were already about to burn the city down. Actually, I was even interviewing you on how you did it…” Mark said flailing his arms around to prove the point which almost made his glasses fall right off his nose

“So you don’t know how to ask people out either?” Renjun asked ignoring the extremely tired looking man in front of him

“Talk about yourself. I successfully asked out this guy I met at the coffee shop where I usually edit my articles at. See what you got to do is practise beforehand and just really go for it. It can be tough but come on Lunar, you’re a tough guy.” Mark said patting the superhero in front of him wondering if he could maybe write an article on this or if it would be rude of him

“Thanks dude don’t know if this will actually help me but thanks anyways. Man you’re a great guy. I’ll see you later Mark” Renjun said walking away 

As Renjun walked away making his way to Donghyuck and to the alley he had stuffed his normal clothes, he thought of ways to confess. 

To be quite honest he was worried. 

Would things work out? Would Donghyuck behave the way they did even if he rejected Renjun. 

Turning into a villain and then a hero was honestly a much easier thing to do than this. Renjun practised confessing even as he made his way home looking at the texts Donghyuck was sending him asking him what he wanted for dinner. 

They lived together and that was another factor as to why Renjun was worried about confessing. He enjoyed the way things were in his life and apartment with his best friends. 

“Hey dude, you good?” Jeno asked Renjun as the other took off his shoes before entering their living room with a very serious face on

“Yeah man just constipated” Renjun said to throw Jeno off his trail that Renjun was thinking about confessing

Jeno was very smart and could usually tell what his friends were thinking just by their faces. He would pull this tactic where he would as if you were okay and Renjun would just tell him because the man looked so sincere. Jeno was a scary man. He had no powers but he knew his friends well. Too well.

Jeno paused and stared at Renjun who inconspicuously stared at him back. 

“Okay cool I believe you.” Jeno said finally and Renjun finally got ready to go to his room when the boy spoke up again “Donghyuck is in the kitchen if you were wondering.”

Damn. The boy was good. How could he just tell Renjun was thinking about.

Jeno mumbled something about Renjun thinking out loud but Renjun wasn’t listening.

He was a man on a mission. 

That night as they ate dinner Renjun complemented the food. He was quite proud of himself. The plan was to get Donghyuck to feel appreciated and happy and then BAAM out of nowhere a confession. Donghyuck would of course agree because he would by then know Renjun was a kind and beautiful man. 

“Renjun this is frozen pizza I put in the oven. We eat this all the time.” Donghyuck said looking at him confused at the compliment.

Jeno stared at Renjun still trying to smile ‘calmly’ at Donghyuck and decided this was a time as good as any to excuse himself away. 

“You’ve been acting weird today. Is everything okay? Are you stressed” Donghyuck said scooting his chair closer to Renjun. The breakfast table was already tiny that they ate on but Donghyuck never did know much about personal space when it came to his best friends, not that Renjun really minded. 

“Listen Donghyuck. This is something I’ve been thinking about and I just think I need to tell you. You’re my best friend and I love you, but… but listen I love you.”

Donghyuck nodded with a bigger confused look on his face

“I mean I think of you romantically. Now I know this came out of nowhere but listen if you don’t feel the same way or need some time to think about it all then that’s okay. I totally understand. I myself realized only recently that I was into you, and” Renjun added and he would have kept adding to his speech had it not been for Donghyuck just crashing his body onto Renjun’s hugging him so tightly that it threw of Renjun’s balance and had his chair tumbling back onto the ground.

“I love you too. I mean dummy of course I love you too!”

“You do?” Renjun asked holding the boy in his arms ignoring the pain at the back of his head.

“I mean I’ve been trying to give you hints so many times. I mean I guess a part of me has always been hoping ever since the day we met and you decided to sit beside me in high school always making fun of our racist and sexist teachers with me. I just only recently started hoping that since you did all that, that maybe you also felt some way for me.”

“Really for that long?”

“Yeah” Donghyuck said pushing his face into Renjun’s chest as Jeno came out of his room and helped the two up from their position on the floor and directed them to sit on the couch.

Renjun could swear in that moment he had never felt such a thrill before. Not even when he was making fun of Strongman on live television. 

No.

Renjun looked to the side towards the boy he loved so much, who was smiling the most beautiful and the brightest smiles he had ever seen. With the warmth that filled his body from that smile, Renjun at that moment truly felt like the greatest hero to ever grace the world. Right after the boy with the brightest smile in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this so so much! If you guys liked it then pls tell me I live on ppls validation. But also leave a comment if you think of anything I could do better on. Honestly just wrote this one to make myself happy. Times are tough and I need something to make me smile. Hope it made y'all smile too! I'm going to go text my therapist now and tell them how excited I am for the dream comeback in a week!!!


End file.
